gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Loser
Loser is a song featured in the episode Funk. The song is originally sung by Beck on his second studio album Mellow Gold. It`s sung by Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo, and Terri Schuester while working at Sheets-N-Things . Lyrics Puck: In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey, Butane in my veins so I'm out to get the junkie, With the plastic eyeballs, spraypaint the vegetables, Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose. Finn: Kill the headlights and put it in neutral, Stockcar flaming with a loser in the cruise control, Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D, Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat Puck: Someone came sayin' I'm insane To complain about A shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt, Finn: Don't believe everything that you breathe, You got a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve, So shave your face with some mace in the dark, Puck & Finn: Saving all your food stamps for burning down the trailer park, Howard: Yo Finn: Cut it! Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me, (Finn : Double barrel buckshot) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me, Puck: Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare, Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber Cause one's got a weasel and others got a flag, One's on the pole, shove the other in the bag, With the rerun shows and cocaine nose job, The daytime crap of the folk singers slop, He hung himself with a guitar string, A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing Finn: Ya' can't write if ya' can't relate, Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate, And my time is a piece of wax, fallen on a termite, Who's chokin' on the splinters? Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri : I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Finn : get crazy with the cheezwhiz), Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me (Finn : drive, by, body pierce) Finn: yo bring it on down Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy em llik uoy t'nod yhw os ybab resol a m'I, rodedrep nu yoS Finn: I'm a driver, I'm a winner things are gonna' change I can feel it Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri, Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri : I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Terri, Howard, Sandy : Why don't you kill me) (Puck : I can't believe you!) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard & Sandy ':(So why don't you kill me?) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby ('Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard & Sandy' : '(So why don't you kill me) (Puck : Sprechen sie deutsch, baby) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard, Sandy, Finn, Puck : (So why don't you kill me?) Charts Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Season One Songs